Visions of Magic
by magical-mystery-girl
Summary: James and the rest of the Marauders are living in a muggle town over the summer... the muggle way! When they find that Lily and lives here things are bound to happen. And when Lily has a secret not even her friends know...DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

All of Muggle Homecoming

"Lily! Come on we're going to go welcome the new family to the neighborhood!" Lily Evans mom, Rachel, yelled up the stairs.

"Coming!" Lily shouted back. Lily quickly ran a brush through her hair and looked herself over.

She had long mid back red hair that she let fall over her shoulders and cascade down her back in lovely red curls. She had on a loose green tank top and short Levi shorts. She had added some green eye shadow and a little mascara to bring out her eyes and finished the look with lip gloss and hoop earrings.

Running down the stairs, Lily heard her sister Petunia gasp and smiled. Lily knew her sister could never fit into something like this. Petunia was 18 a year older then lily by one year, Lily was 17, an adult in her other world.

"Let's go shall we?" Tony, Lily's dad said.

"Right behind you." Rachel said her arms laden with plates of cookies and goodies. Petunia just groaned. The Evans family loved to make the new neighbors feel welcome, hence they always brought cookies etc. To their houses. Lily especially loved to impress the boys, and show them what they couldn't have.

They walked out the door and across the street and knocked on the front door.

"Yes?" said a woman with black hair opening it.

" Hi, we're your new neighbors." Rachel said extending the treats.

" And we wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood." Tony agreed.

"Well hello!" Said a man with wild black hair coming to the door.

" Thank you these cookies look yummy were just about to sit down and eat. Would you like to join us?" the woman said, " you can meet our son and his friends."

" Of course we would be delighted to join you Mrs..."

Tony trailed

" Jasmin. You can call me Jasmin. Come in Come in." She said leading the way into a large cozy open space. There were two grand stair cases coming down from the upstairs. The floor was wooden with a large colorful rug in the center of the room.

The walls were a dark crimson color, with many pictures covering them. It was all lit up by a diamond chandelier.

" This is my husband Carlos." Jasmin said gesturing to the man that had answered the door with her. " The boys will be down in a moment I'm sure they don't let the smell of food go unnoticed hence nothing can stop them from devouring it."

Tony laughed, "My name is Tony, this is my wife Rachel, our oldest daughter Petunia and--"

" LILY EVANS WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!" Came a thundering voice from up on the stairs. Lily Looked surprised for a moment then retorted.

" I wasn't aware this was your house Potter otherwise I wouldn't be here!" She shouted back.

"Yo! Prongs! What's all the- Oooohhhhhh No." said another boy coming to stand next to 'Potter/ Prongs'.

"What is it Pad- Lily!" said yet another boy with sandy blond hair, "What are you doing here?" he asked running down the stairs, and giving Lily a big hug.

"I _was_ welcoming the new family to the neighborhood. What about you Remus?"

"Visiting James and Sirius of course." Remus answered.

"TRAITOR!" Came the single reply.

"Hugging the enemy Moony how could you!" James exclaimed sliding down the railing.

"By being at least civil to her." Remus Lupin replied

"Long time no see, Redy." Sirius said him too sliding down the railing.

"I'm seventeen years old, don't make me hex you into the next planet Black!" Lily replied sweetly, she was touchy about her hair.

"My my touchy today aren't we?...Flame." Sirius went on.

" You're magic?" Carlos asked Tony.

" No. Just Lily." He answered.

"What is that!" James asked pointing.

Turning Lily saw what he was pointing to. Before Jasmin could yell at her son for being so rude, Lily replied stiffly," That Potter is my sister."

" Are you as protective of her as you are your friends?" Sirius asked looking suggestively at James.

" No... But almost. Ten to one hundred galleons in favor of other." She stated knowing her parents wouldn't know or care what the heck galleons are.

Pulling out his wand James said, " Mind if we-"

"If you so much as touch a hair on her head you will wish you were never born Potter!" Lily hissed she too whipping out her wand.

Remus stepped over to where the Potters and Evens were standing watching, while pulling out his wand he mumbled, " Here we go again."

Sirius too had pulled his wand out as a precaution.

"Just as Mrs. Potter was about to step say something another voice yelled, " Put your wands away NOW!" and in walked another boy.

"Ah Marcus it was just getting good!" Sirius groaned doing as he was told, Remus did too (without the whining) but kept a hand on his wand, just in case

_"Right."_ Marcus said sarcastically in reply to Sirius, "Last time they were at it they nearly put everyone around them in the hospital."

"Why do you think we had our wands out?" Sirius shot back.

Marcus was about to retort when Jasmin said, " You all know he's right, James, dear, you and Lily please put your wands away. My sources tell me dinner is served."

The three marauders shared a look while Lily looked suspiciously at them.

They walked into the dinning hall where the table was full of... Chocolate and Butter beer!

"James Harold Potter!" his mother cried when she saw it," You change this food back this instant!"

"Why do you always assume it was me who did all the bad stuff?" He asked

"Have you ever given me a reason not to believe it's always you?" she shot back. "Now, change it!" she demanded

"Ummmm..."James trailed off looking at Sirius and shrugging.

"Translation," Lily said " They don't know how. Please say you do Remus?" Lily begged

" It was their doing I had no idea this was going to happen until right before you showed up. I don't even know what spell they used." Remus answered helplessly.

"Darn!" Lily said stamping her foot. "Umm.. Spello Removeo?" she said cautiously. BAM!

The food changed back into their original form, Roast beef and Potatoes gravy and stuffing.

"Nicely done Lily!" Marcus said flirtatiously.

"Well then, now that Lily has changed the food back to it's original state... let's eat!" Carlos stated sitting down.

Jasmin laughed and, followed by Tony and Rachel sat to the side. Thinking fast Petunia grabbed the last chair on that side of the table, by her mother.

Sirius having a rare _great_ idea, grabbed the chair opposite of Petunia and sat, leaving one chair to his left and three to his right, grabbing Remus he pulled him into the left chair. Tugging Marcus to the right side of him. Leaving the chair in between James and Marcus for Lily.

When Lily saw this she gasped "Petunia I'll do your chores for a whole month! Please sit--"

"Lily Sapphire Evans! You sit down in that chair there next to Handsome Marcus and dear sweet James."

"Spare me please!"Lily groaned sitting down and glaring at Sirius.

"So I take it you know these four from school?" Jasmin asked.

"Depends on what you mean by _know_." Lily said "My first my hair was changed four different colors, I wore seven different robes and was changed one and a half animals."

"Ummm...Lil's that was two and a half." Sirius stated only to be whacked by Remus "What! It's true!"

"Mabey so but I don't think Prongs wanted M and D Potter to know." Remus said explaining why he had whacked Sirius.

"Wring again Padfoot; it was three and a half animals not one not two but three, three and a half animals; A mouse ,a Cat an owl and half a snake."

"Oh yeah the slytherins thought it was an omen!" Sirius cracked beginning to laugh.

"Yes but if you recall I was the one who cursed you to have dung bombs dropped on your head every five seconds till McGonnagal said to take it off when she couldn't."

"Does Lily go to mug- regular school?" Mrs. Potter asked ignoring them.

"Yes she does do they?" Rachel asked in reply.

"We're going to try this summer till Hogworts starts again." Carlos answered for his wife.

"Lily would be happy to show them around wouldn't you dear?" Tony said Catching his daughter off guard.

"Uh.. yes?" Lily said hopefully, having just come out of an argument with James and having not heard what his father had offered.

"See? School starts at 9:00 so Lily can be by at around 8:00 Okay?"

"Great!"Lily groaned again. "Li Tori Ky and the gang are going to be just thrilled to have to show the notorious Marauders around. I am so dead!" she muttered looking up just in time to see Petunia smirk at her.

That did it. Lily nudged James, then leaning over and whispering a voice just loud enough for Petunia to hear said, "I changed my mind any time you want to prank Petunia go ahead and do it ... in fact why don't you give me a call and I'll give you a hand in hexing her. Hey anytime you want go ahead and curse my _dear_ sister into oblivion."

That wiped the smirk off Petunias face. Then to her parents she said, "Okay Okay I'll show the Marauders and co. around, as long as they dress normally." she sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did do you think I would be sitting here writing this? no. I would be out in the world rolling in the dough. **

**A/N: sorry for the long wait. hides from rotten Tomatoes P.S. If I make any mistakes I am sorry Yes that means you S-W. You know who you are. -**

Chapter #2:

School Time

"James! hurry up! Lily's here! That goes for you other three!" Jasmin shouted up the stairs the next morning. "They'll be right down." She then told Lily.

Lily nodded her head and checked her outfit again, on the first day back to school it was important what you wore. She had chosen a dark green mid-drift with a black leather mini skirt. She let her hair fall loose but curled the ends out, with some silver hoop earrings that Remus had given her for her birthday last year.(Having been the only sane one that Lily would even consider taking a gift from)

Remus was the first to arrive. Her had on a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up slightly. He wore a tie too but hanging sort of loose and with the black pants he had on he looked well...completed.

He was followed by Sirius who had on a dark blue wife-beater with black leather pants. Marcus who came next had worn an outfit similar to Remus just without the tie.

James was last. He had chosen a black turtle neck tank top with denim jeans. His hair was the opposite of Sirius' and lay messed up on his head, as was normal.

"Why don't you look pretty?" James said raising his eyebrows.

"Whatever we're suppost to meet my friends on the street corner so hurry up.!" With that and a call of good byes to Mrs. Potter she and the Marauders left walking in silence.

As they neared Lily could see her friends reaction to these four following her.

Standing on the street corner were her seven friends. Lila, Kylee, Victoria,(aka Tori),Coral, Dori, Leeanne, and her twin Leroy, who they called Leer for some insane reason no one could explain.

Lila was a witch, like Lily, and was often the only friend that understood the way Lily thought (she was probably just as close to Lily as Sirius was to James) and the things she said. If you were to look at her you would think she and Lily would belong on the opposite sides of the social food chain of life; sporting Lila at the top and Lily at the bottom( well at least to Lily.) for Lila was a medium hight girl with long blond hair and often loved to were blue, to match her eyes she told them. She was a small sort of flirt, with little patients for the Marauders, just like Lily.

When they had first met it had been in first grade, Lila hated Lily, Lily in turn hated Lila it was an all out war all year after year till they both found out what and who they were. They again met up on the train ride to Hogwarts where, Lila tried to change a crying Lily's hair back to its normal color. They had been friends ever since.

Standing next to Lila was Lily's other closest friends, Kylee and Tori. Although they are cousins you couldn't find two people more different.

Kylee was a tall, shy, brunet with deep brown eyes, that, if you ever got on the receiving end of one of her glares, (as the Marauders often did), would make you weak in the knees and wishing you had chosen to write up your will last night in stead of that stupid history essay. Kylee loved books often more the even Lily which is saying some thing as Lily was almost all ways in the Library.

Tori on the other hand was an out spoken kind of person, you always knew where you stood with her. If she didn't like something you did you had better watch you back 'cause if you don't she'll be right there with a fist in you face. Tori like Lila had long blond hair which normally had colored ends of blue,Red, Yellow or green depending on what mood she was in.

The above three friends went to Hogwarts as well as public muggle school with Lily.

The next three friends may or may not be as easy to describe. Coral, Dori, Leeanne and Leroy. None of which were witches (or wizards).

Coral was a short, happy and, unlike Dori was not a very hyper girl. She had long brown hair that went to the middle of her back. She was generally nice to everyone and very slow to anger. She was a soccer (American) fanatic and was known all over school for it.

Dori on the other hand was _very_ hyper no one was able to control her except for Coral but even then only sometimes. Dori was medium hight, with mid-back length blond hair, and blue green eyes. No one knows very much about her as she rarely let people see the real her.

Leeanne and Leroy were twins. Both were tall and had shoulder length black hair. They had discovered, since they were different genders, that since it had become fashionable for boys to have long hair that if they kept it the same length that their teachers couldn't tell them apart. Both had startling dark blue eyes. Even the hardest of teachers hearts could stay mad at them for to long.

Leeanne was the more out going of the two, being also on the soccer team and somehow still managing to be on millions of clubs and teams at the same time. She believed in living for the moment and did so often.

Leroy, nicknamed Leer by his friends, mainly Leeanne's, was a generally shy person. Girls fell over him quite often but he merely ignored them. Seeming to think it easier to just think himself a nerd or a geek. You could almost always find him in the library, or with his nose in a book. Making him one of Lily and Kylee's favorite friends that are _not_ magical.

Upon seeing the Marauders Tori, Kylee, and Lila all groaned and Dori Coral and Leeanne all gasped and Leroy just looked up then went back to reading his book.

"Dori, Coral and Lee and Leer, this is James, Marcus, Sirius, and Remus. They are going to school with us this summer."

"You've go to be kidding me." Tori groaned out loud, just loud enough for Sirius to hear.

"Now now Tor, we promised Lily we would be" Sirius looked at James and winked while wrapping his arm around Tori's shoulders, "_normal._"

Tori jerked away, "And you believed them?" she asked incredulously.

They walked in the front gate, Coral and Dori ran off seeing some of their other friends Taylor and Mitzy. While Leer dragged Lee off to go and find some new books before the first bell rang.

Lily stared hopelessly after her friends not daring to believe that they could possibly be that stupid as to leave her and her friends there... alone... with the Marauders.

Suddenly an annoyingly macho voice entered into their range of hearing. "Well well well. I was beginning to wonder if you would be coming to school this year, Lily baby." Lily froze and, on instinct, quickly grabbed James' arm.

Surprised does not even begin to describe James' feelings. But then he realized what was going on around him.

The owner of the voice now had his arms wrapped around Lily's shoulder, and she seemed to petrified to move. "How was your time at ... boarding_ school?_" he whispered into her ear. Causing her to shiver unpleasantly.

"Perfect until you came along." She whispered. James was surprised to find a slightly frightened note to her voice.

James was very quickly beginning to become jealous. He looked behind him to try and send a _'telepathic'_ message to Sirius only to find him to starring maddeningly at a man. But not the same one. Remus and Marcus were too. Seems all the girls had boys hanging on them. But only their three were actually trying to get free whereas Lily was merely standing frozen there. Trying _not _to move.

"Back off John!" Tori spat. " Leave Lily alone why do you keep following her around? She apparently doesn't want to date you!"

James recalled something very similar being said to him at Hogwarts many times. Suddenly he couldn't take it anymore.

"You'd better listen to them Johnny._" _James sneered brushing John's hands off of Lily's shoulder.

"Yeah? Says who?" John sneered back.

"Her boyfriend." four voices said. James turned around to find that Remus Sirius and Marcus had all had the same idea and merely followed James' lead.

Lily looked up at James in surprise, then slowly seemed to come out of her stupor. "When I say three... run. Okay? Just follow one of us. Got it?"

James was confused but nodded anyway.

"Why don't you go back to the sewer you came from John?" Tori snapped again just barely nodding to Lily to show that she had heard the plan.

"One..." Lily started, "two... **three!! ** run!!!" the girls tore off running, four confused boys following them and five perplexed men behind.

They ran until they reached the inside of the school and then slowly they slowed to a jog until they finally reached the office.

"Lily Evans, Lila Scotts, Tori Hanson, Kylee Johnston, James Potter, Marcus Olimpia, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black. Schedules please?" Lily said all before she realized who it was she was speaking to.

"Well well well." the man said staring down at them all, "if it isn't our infamous Devils Angels. Getting your selves into trouble already?"the man sneered.

"ah... no?" Kylee tried.

"Yeah right." the man muttered under his breath, searching the files for their schedules. " have a nice winter my little Devils?"

"As a matter of fact we did Mr. Firee--- ah.. I mean...Mr. Firesky."(A/N: pronounced fire-e-skee ) Lily said catching herself before she let slip the nickname the students had for him.

"I am sure you did. Do tell me how many people did you kill?"

Tori pretended to look wounded, "Why Mr Firesky, you insult me... us kill anybody? What kind of people do you take us for?"

"Most certainly not human." again this was muttered under his breath so as to make it so the girls could not hear him... unfortunately James did.

"So how was your winter?" Lily asked sarcastically, James knew this, having been on the receiving end of her sarcasm many times.

"Wonderful, especially without you four running around and causing trouble wherever you go." Mr. Firesky handed them their schedules, then apparently speaking to James and his friends, "I would watch out for these four they can make your life a living heck. Believe me. It has already happened to me." he paused, " unfortunately."

"Don't worry we can handle our selves." Lila stated, "we don't need to worry about a group of boys messing with us do we girls?" they all nodded and flipping their hair they marched out of the office. Four very perplexed boys again trailing after them.

"Well well well look see what we have here. The mudblood and her freaky friends." an all to familiar voice to Sirius, sneered from behind them.

Lily groaned and slowly turned around, plastering a fake smile on her face. "Hello Bellatrix I thought I recognized your stench." Lily stated in a snotty voice.

"Yes well it isn't half as bad as the trail of dirt you are leaving behind you." Lily closed her eyes and counted to ten but when she opened them it took awhile to take in what she was seeing she was very shocked. The second Bellatrix had opened her mouth a second time James had pinned her against the wall.

"Don't you ever call Lily a... a... that word you just said! So help you if you do." James released his hold on her, and backed up a bit.

"Leave her alone James she's not worth the time of day." Lily said turning back around and fully intending to go to her locker in peace.

"So what brings you, my dear dear blood-traitor of a cousin to a muggle public school?" Bellatrix sneered.

"I could ask you the same think Bella." Sirius shot back.

"Well daddy didn't approve but my... our aunt put me in here for being to nice to the house elf and not knowing enough dark spells so she sent me here... daddy came back and found me studying and, unfortunately, thought that it was a brilliant idea. Especially if it got me studying. So I have been stuck in this bloody school for nearly three years." Bellatrix sighed then said, "So, your turn dear cousin, what is your excuse for being here?"

"I came of my own free will, and choice. Besides, I am sure you have heard that the Potters have taken me in." Sirius said but was interrupted by James.

"And quite gladly may I say. My parents love Sirius!" James stated stiffly, putting his arm around Sirius.

"Yes, well at lease one family loves you. Especially since it isn't ours. Besides they are blood traitors aren't they?" That won Bellatrix a slap in the face.

Sirius, who had been looking at the floor, looked up in surprise, expecting to find James or one of his friends standing in front of Bellatrix showing who had done it. But instead, finding only Lily, a deadly look on her face standing there.

"Shut up Trixi!" Lila hissed in a dangerous low voice that they had never heard her use before.

Bellatrix stared at Lily in shock before snapping in her own annoying way, "Don't call me Trixi." she stated

" No one messes with the Marauders except us. So I _will_ call you Trixi. Trixi. Trixi." Tori said just to annoy her.

"Call me that one more time..." Bellatrix warned.

"Trixi." this time it was Lily that said it coming to the front of the group.

Bellatrix took a deep breath. "Mr. Firesky!!!" She shouted...or screamed depends on how you look at it.

The nearly bald man came running out of the office. "Yes? What is it pumpkin? What is wrong?" he asked reaching her side immediately, then he caught sight of the others. "You. What have you done to my...our poor sweet and innocent Bellatrix?!" he demanded.

"It wasn't just them Mr. Firesky. It was the boys too. All of them they were teasing me and calling me names!" Bellatrix had fake tears running down her cheeks now, "They hurt my feelings Mr. Firesky... make them get a punishment. They are so mean. I mean, I can handle them but what about the unsuspecting others in this wonderful school... think of all the other innocent victims. They should be punished." Bellatrix cried.

"One week of detention...all of you." Mr. Firesky said in a low voice.

"But they-" Remus exclaimed.

"Two weeks of detention."

"What?!"

"Three. I dare you to make it four... you all know I will."

"We won't go." said Kylee always eager to do things for a dare.

"Four. Four weeks now run along you Mysteries of magic."

Turning around Lily muttered, "it's Mistresses of Magic."

"Five weeks absolutely!" the teacher called to their retreating backs.

"oh... geez we should shame our selves." Lila said sarcastically.

"Six weeks of detention!"

"Finally he works up to his favorite number." Tori said smirking. Faintly they could hear Mr. Firesky shouting something about twenty weeks of detention. "What do you all say to starting this summer off with some wand-less pranks on an unsuspecting Slytherin? Ah Silver? Whitewing? You in Stripes?"

"I say... lets do it." Lily said in a slightly evil sounding voice.

"I'm down. I dig." Kylee stated smirking, again in an unlike Kylee way.

"Same here. I in." Lila smirked... that was more a smirk Tori wore not Lila but... oh well.

"Ah... Guys?" Marcus said waving his paper in front of their faces. "Hate to be a downer on this whole evil moment but, what classes do we have and where are they?"

"Schedule." Lily sighed extending her hand.

She looked down at them for a moment before, looking around her she waved her hand at the papers. Then seconds later she widened her eyes, "Amazing... I didn't know it was possible for four people to have the same schedule as four other people."

Tori raised her eyebrows, "you didn't?" she asked sarcastically. "Well I did. Especially when you only had to look at it for a few seconds before _waving_ your hand at it. Man, girl, you are so lucky no one saw that."

"Saw what?" Sirius, ever the last person to catch on asked curiously.

"Nothing." Lily said quickly. "Now all you boys have to do all day is to stick with one of us. We will show you around."

"Fine." Sirius said, "Just as long as I don't have to be stuck with..."

"Sirius you are with Tori." Lily said first.

"WHAT?!!! are you nuts? I can't go with her... one of us will be dead by the end of the day! Everybody knows that." Sirius exclaimed causing some students passing them by. But, strangely all of them averted their eyes when they caught sight of Lily and her friends.

Lily just shrugged her shoulders at him. "not my problem." she said, "Now Marcus you are with Lila, Remus you are with Kylee and James... unfortunately you are with me." Lily winced slightly.

"But...But... but... you..you can't, you you don't want to be with James do you?!!!" Sirius exclaimed. "Please. I am to young to die. Don't leave me with her she'll kill me. You don't want to be with James and I don't want to be with Tori so let's switch... please, please, please."

Lily looked at him. A really evil look came over her face.

"Beg." was all she said.

"What?" Sirius exclaimed.

"Beg." she said again, "on your hands and knees. Beg."

"But... oh fine if it will keep me alive." Sirius fell to his hands and knees and clasped his hands in front of him. "Oh great and powerful Lily of Hogwarts, will you please spare me and save my life..."Sirius looked up and saw it wasn't working, "Please, please, please, please, please, please!! With sugar, whipped cream and a cherry on top?"

Lily looked around her where all the students were staring and laghing at them. Then looking at her friends stated simply, " No," and laughed as Sirius stared wide eyed at her and his eyes began filling up with tears.

"But..." Lily just shook her head. "Nnnnoooooo!!!" Sirius exclaimed throwing his hands in the air; acting as if she had just signed his death certificate.

Tori sighed and taking him by the ear dragged him off. Lila, Marcus, Kylee, and Remus following close behind. Leaving Lily and James behind.

"Come on, our class is this way." Lily said after a few moments of silence in which they placed things in there lockers, she grabbed his wrist and dragged him along. All of a sudden James stopped moving. Lily sighed as she was jerked to a stop. "What?! We're going to be-"

James reached his hand out and grasped hers and laced their fingers together, "better." was all he said smiling making Lily's heart do flip flops. But she didn't let it show... though it did bother her deeply, she just kept walking.

'_I can't be having those kind of feelings for James Not after all the years of hating him...can I?'_

_**Hello everybody. Sorry for the late update. I have been very busy with homework and everything. You should all review my friend Scarlet White story and tell her thx for getting me back on the ball. You may expect up to two weeks before the next update though. But no later then that... I promise. And when I give my promise I tend to keep it... but reviews also help. (hint hint winks )**_


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

**Authors Note not story!!**

Hey all you fanfiction readers out there. Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. My computer crashed and deleted my stories. My floppy disks—repeat disks—deleted itself empty. And needed to be formatted and in order to do that you need to delete everything on it. Hence all of my chapters are gone. I will take me a while to retype them. Sorry for the delay.

Anyway if you really want an update Review!!!

Until the next chapter…


End file.
